In the field of aviation, accumulation of snow, ice, frost, sleet, and the like (collectively ‘contamination’) on a surface of an aircraft can pose problems. Contamination accumulation can effectively change the shape of the surface and disrupt airflow across the surface, thus hindering the ability to create lift and the ability to maneuver the aircraft. Hence, contamination is usually required to be removed from these surfaces prior to flight for reasons of safety, performance and operability.
In order to remove and counteract the accumulation of contamination, planes are generally treated with de-icing, anti-icing, or both, prior to flight. De-icing is the process of removing contamination that has accumulated on a surface of an aircraft. De-icing techniques may include mechanical methods, such as scraping or brushing, application of heat, application of chemicals, or a combination of the above. Generally, de-icing chemicals are designed to lower the freezing point of water and may be, for example: inorganic salts such as sodium chloride; organic compounds such as potassium acetate; and alcohols such as methanol and glycerol.
Anti-icing is generally the application of chemicals that, at least temporarily, remain on a surface of an aircraft to delay or reduce the accumulation of contamination. Anti-icing is generally useful when there is active precipitation in order to provide a protective coating over the surface to reduce contamination from adhering to the aircraft surface. An example of anti-icing chemicals is propylene glycol based fluids which are applied to retard the future development of contamination accumulation. Anti-icing fluids may also provide “holdover” protection against accumulation while the aircraft is on the ground prior to takeoff. In some cases, both de-icing and anti-icing techniques may be applied to an aircraft.
Therefore, there is provided a novel system and method for coordinating removal of contamination from surface of an aircraft.